


Loving Her

by Tanesha



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanesha/pseuds/Tanesha
Summary: They were free. They could begin to live their lives fully without worrying about the Volutri. And Jacob could start to focus on his destiny...Renesmme.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been exactly one week since we had escaped death by the Volutri. Many saw this victory as a threat to their existence while others relished in the moment of freedom, and joy that their families, friends, convenes and packs had actually survived.

Me?

I could finally stop pacing the perimeter around Forks and completely focus on what I was destined for.

 _Reneseme_.

  
*********************************

_"I wasn't sure if you were gonna make it," Charlie shouted walking down the steps of the front porch with fishing gear in tow. "Sorry about that dad. We uh had to stop for supplies, and breakfast took a little longer than expected," Bella explained, sneaking a wink to her daughter in the back seat._

_In the moment that made her daughter laugh aloud; the wind shifted direction instantaneously. "That's alright Bells. I'm just glad you made it."Her eyes darted to his throat. She could she the tiny throb as the blood pulsed down his throat and along his Adam's apple._

_"I'm surprised that you asked to come at all to be honest. I know how you are with, yeah know, sports and all,"he said with a grin plastered on his face. He was happy. She could see that, and she was just as easily able to return the depth of that grin. As he approached her with his arms out wide his scent lingered around her nose playing havoc, as if it was actually laughing at her torment._

_She clenched her fists until her nails stabbed into her palms. She felt as if she might break her own hands and feel them crumble before her into a pile of ash. She could do this._

_~~~~She would do this._

_She needed to be able to restrain herself among humans._

_Especially her father.  
_

_She held her ground and gave him a brief hug. Sensing her mothers distress Renesmee got out of the car and walked to her mothers side and grabbed her hand. Looking into golden brown eyes she smiled sweetly and squeezed, "Are we ready to go yet mommy? Jacob said all the fish are gonna be gone before we get there," she said as her nose wrinkled trying to suppress a laugh._

_Shifting from one foot the other Charlie snickered deep from his throat as he crossed his arms. "Yeah, Jacob's always in a hurry. He can kiss my tush. Those fish ain't going anywhere. They've been here since I can remember and if..."_

_"Yeah, dad okay. We get it," Bella interupted quickly. "No one knows the waters in Forks like you. Im sure he was just teasing Ness," Bella said while leading her daughter back to the car._

_"I didn't mean to upset him. I was just trying to help." Renesmee said quietly._

_"I know baby. It's alright, go ahead and sit with Jacob in the car, we'll leave shortly." Bella said with a reassuring smile as she lightly pushed her daughter to her seat._

_When she finally cooperated Renesmee stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened and strained to believe what they were seeing. Hadn't she just been in the back seat less than a minute ago? So many questions paraded through her mind one after the other. What happened? Was that blood? Did anybody see what happened? How could they have not realized something happened._

_But one question burned through her thoughts and out her mouth, "Where is Jacob?"_


	2. Just A Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping a promise is harder than it seems.

Her screams of agony woke him. He had been resting outside as the wolf. He transformed instantly and began tugging on his clothes that were tied to his leg. 

As he entered her room he found her on her floor thrashing around as if she were fighting for her life, and he couldn't bare the sight of it.   
He reached for her shoulders and sat her up in his lap wrapping his legs across hers trying to hold her still, trying to calm her. "Ness. Wake up love." Her prompted urgently. "Please. Baby please, wake up. Please. Please. Pleassse." The desperation in him made his voice crack.

He stroked her face and called her name repeatedly trying to wake her from the hellish nightmare that consumed more than her dreams and mind. 

But, she couldn't hear his voice, and she was trapped in a illusion worse than a nightmare. She would not wake up to his pleading cries that night, nor would her screams of pain and sorrow be shushed away. She was trapped in a place that fed from her worst fears and played with them like a skilled puppeteer.

Jacob knew he couldn't endure seeing her like this any longer. He wouldnt. As he held her tight under his arms he stood up gently to place her on the bed. He pulled the covers off the bed, and untangled the sheets. He drapped it over her body and tucked it under every inch of the bed. He repeated this process until the last blanket was in the proper place.

"Im going to have to break a promise in order to keep this one." He said gently trying not to let his voice crack. "I promiss to get you out of this hell your living in everytime you sleep." Her hair was beginning to stick to his hand as he petted it. "I promise that... I promise to love you. Forever." 

As he leaned down to kiss her cheek his tears fell on her face. He stood up and wiped them away along with the sweat on her brow.   
It was time time to tell the Cullens that something seriously wrong with Renesmee, his reason for breathing. And every scream took his breath away, and ripped out his heart a little further from his chest. 

Ness would be beyond mad once she found out that they all knew the truth when she awoke, but he didn't care. He would endure her wrath when the time came. At this time he would not allow this to go on; not if they could save her from the monsters in her head.


	3. Jane

"I've found a way to eliminate the Cullens."

"Why do you care so much about the Cullens existing, sister? Our time trying to vanquish them is over." 

Her brother responded trying to lure her away from her relentless obsession. He instantly regretted those words. He felt her power surging through the air like a storm brewing in the distance. 

"Jane, Don't..." her brother started to plea, but it was too late. His body had been struck by a million lightening bolts, and his muscles consumed by concrete. It felt as if every vein was drenched in lava just dying to explode. Mere seconds had passed but it had seemed like hours; maybe even days. 

"It was a...simple question, sister." Alec spat through gritted teeth. 

''It was a simple mistake questioning me brother, " she replied angrily. 

Her temper did not lessen but she did release him from his prison of pain. 

"The Cullens," Jane sneared, "have everything they have every hoped for. They are happy, and they even have mutts to guard them and their precious Forks! They have violated laws, embarrassed our council in front of dozens, and made us look weak in front of many covens. I will ruin the Cullens if it is the last thing i do! I will have Isabellas heart in my hands, and no one is going to stop me!" she shouted with rage. 

Alec knew he could not stop his sister, because she would kill him if he tried. 

"Janes hatred for the Cullens is quite fascinating, " Aro whispered eagerly to Marcus. 

"Well yes I assume so. She hasn't been this animated in decades," Marcus replies half-heartedly. 

He was unamused by Janes obsession over a coven that had merely escaped death by their hands. She reminded him a young girl being jealous over something that someone else had. He was quite over it. Quite over her. 

"Master?" Jane said respectfully, interrupting their thoughts. 

"Jane," Aro replied sincerely. "Be a dear, and tell me what it is you are planning to do." He said with an evil grin. 

She froze.

She knew she didn't have time to figure out how he knew, and he would know if she didn't tell him the truth. She had no choice. 

"I am going to destroy the Cullens." she paused letting her statement sink. Jane slightly grinned as his vanished.

"Don't be coy dear. " Aro hissed.  
It was amazing when she could shock her master. It was worth the scorn that would surely come later. 

"Jane, speak your mind child. I grow weary of these games you play." Marcus said. 

"Games? You believe that I seek to play games, and not tear the hearts out of every.." She was silenced. 

Iris, Aro's new pet had silenced her voice.

"Thank you, dear. Now Jane. If you cannot control your temper your choices that you have will become limited quickly. Am I understood?"

Jane nodded instantly. Looking at Aro in all seriousness she tried her voice. It cracked but it was ignored as she pursed to explain her plan of vengeance that not only would conquer the Cullens, but all the covens that stood with them.


	4. Just Like Old Times.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens happily ever after reality is about to become a wishful dream.  
>  Jacob spills a secret.   
> Bella is furious.   
> Renesme wakes up.

"What do you mean this has been going on as long as you can remember?!" Bella said through gritting teeth. 

"Bella. You need to listen to me. I know you're mad but just try and calm down so we can help her." Jacob pleaded.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Jacob." Bella said forcefully inching closer to him.

"She is my daughter! How could you keep this from us? From me?! Bella shouted unable to control her temper.

"Bella....please!" Jacob said nervously raising his arms up in defense while slowly backing away from his best friend.

Bella was about to lose control, and they both knew it.  
She was trembling with rage, and not just because they had kept her torment a secret. But, because she had no idea how to stop it.   
She didn't know how she was going to save her daughter.  
Her reason for dying, and reason for living. Her precious miracle that she gladly and willingly had given her last breath for.   
She was absolutely clueless as to what happened and how but she knew Jacob wasn't giving her the entire truth. He knew more and she would get it out of him, if she could calm down; which wasn't likely.

On cue Carlise walked onto jacobs shabby back porch, and put his hands on Bellas shoulders gently patting her there. 

"Bella. I know this is difficult to take and hard to understand, but fighting one another us not the answer. Renesme is stable know that the sedatives and morphine have kicked in.   
Got to her. I'm sure she would want her mother to be with her.   
Edward is there, waiting for you." Carlise said gently in her ear.

As he moved his hands from her shoulders to the small of her back and begun ushering her through the door Jacob noticed that he had placed his body between forming a barrier.   
He understood why, and was grateful. Bella looked as if she would snap his neck at any given moment. Visualizing such unpleasantness made he jumped from the steps landing swiftly in a stride while rubbing his neck.


	5. Uninvited P.1

"Does she automatically come around when she wakes up?" Carlise asked following him down the steps. They seemed to both feel the need for some fresh air and space as they started to walk down the gravel drive.  
"No, when she wakes up she is somewhat disoriented. But when she comes around she looks at me like...," he stops and grabs his heart as he feels the knife turning relentlessly. "She looks at me like she is the most helpless person in the world, and the fear. My God. The fear in her eyes is real. And, I refuse to just stand around anymore and be helpless." His breathing was uneasy and he looked away as the tears came pouring out again.  
"I understand how much you care for my granddaughter, and now that the family is aware of her condition we can figure out what is going on together. You won't have to do this by yourselves anymore Jacob. Remember that." Carlise said patting him on the shoulder as he turned around and headed back towards the house.  
"I'll give you a few minutes to collect your thoughts." He said over his shoulder.  
He knew that they would all fight with everything they had to save her. He just prayed that she would allow them too.

**************************************

When she awoke her surroundings were different, but not unfamiliar. She was in her grandparents house. In her dad's old room, actually. She layed there quietly listening in trying to figure out what was going on. It only took a second to find Jacob. Hearing his heartbeat made her lips collide into a smile. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs. She could sense the tension in the air. 

She had figured the others must be hunting, because she could not sense them.

But, something had rattled her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was worth checking out. Without making a sound Renesmee jumped out the second story window of her dad's room. She flew through the air with ease. Grabbing a hold of the tree limb she propelled herself forward, catching the next branch and using it to swing. She glided through the trees quickly, like a monkey in the amazon.

She could picture it perfectly thanks to Zafrina, who gladly shared the sight of her homeland with her on every visit. Renesmee didn't mind at all, she looked forward to seeing her again. Such beauty and wonder her powers held.

Without even realizing she had ended up at her parents cabin. As she reached for the knob, the door swung open swiftly revealing a empty door way. 

"Mom? Dad? Hey, is anybody here?" She called as she entered the house. She could hear the fire cracking in the living room. Other than that it was eerily silent.

"We are in hear darling. Won't you join us?" Asked a strange voice. 

As she began to walk through the hall the uneasy feeling grew stronger. 

"Mom. Is everything..." her voice trailed off. She blood had been replaced by ice, and that uneasy feeling turned into doom. 

She had found her parents, along with a few others. But her eyes rested wearily on the strange voice that had welcomed her into her parents home. 

"Jane." Renesmee said politely. "What an unwelcome surprise," she said casually.


	6. My favorite pastime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness and jake have some time alone, but its cut to short by an intruder!

As his lips tenderly glided along her jaw he felt her cheeks rise into a smile. He chuckled as their lips collided together gracefully, passionately. Her fingers tangled his hair pulling her to closer deepening the kiss. He growled in anticipation, and closed any remaining gap between them. 

It was a blissfully moment. So pure and simple, yet beyond explanation of how truly incredible it felt. She was his everything; his world, stars, galaxy, universe. His infinity and beyond.

The sight of her made him smile in adoration. Her hair had become a tangled mess of grass, dirt, and flowers. She had new tears in her clothes, along with pieces of twigs, and leaves. Her cheeks were stained with dirt and tears, and her mouth was an enriched red.

She had barely gotten any blood on her this time. She was getting better at the hunt. 

"What're'ya thinking about love?" 

He smiled, and began stroking her face, watching the way her lips twitched into a smile and relaxed again. 

"Do you remember when you asked me to take you hunting for the first time?"

She sat up, and gazed into his eyes with tenderness. She had remembered. 

"I didn't think it would work to be honest. They were all so angry." She said looking beyond him in the distance, as her mind went back to that day.

Jacob laughed aloud startling her back to reality. 

"Why? What's so funny?" She asked him truly puzzled. 

"Ness..." he said catching his breath. "They weren't angry at you. They were confused. When they found out that you could survive on human food they believed that you would choose to be as one. They've been hoping to give you a normal life..."

"But, I'm not human Jacob. Well, not completely. And most days I'd rather have warm thick blood going down my throat than a cold milkshake.   
I wanted to start hunting with you, because I knew how it would make mom feel. And I knew if you would take me, I could ride on Wolf's back, and its become my favorite pastime," she said smiling brightly. 

Her smile did not stay; it was instantly replaced with a frown. 

"What is it?" She asked placing a cool hand to his face guiding his eyes to hers. 

"I just... I didn't understand why you chose me over your vampire family. I mean not that I don't mind at all, but I mean, they're the ones who should've showed you. Bella would have gotten over that her baby was more a blood sucker than a chicken leg eater," he said casually trying to hide the glint of humor in his eyes.

It did not go unnoticed. She playfully shoved an elbow in his side, smirking when he failed to dodge it in time.   
He grabbed his side rolling face first in the grass away from her.

"Ness... you gotta be...careful." he staggered.

Eyes wide she reached for him. She didn't meant to hurt him. As grabbed a hold of his shoulder she rolled him to her. She was instantly aware it was a set up.

Before she could protest she was soaring through the air over his body and landing beside his. 

That didn't last long however, he had instantly climbed on top of her when she landed.

Not willing to surrender she tilted her leg just right and stuck it between his gaining a portion of leverage. 

While bending both legs she wrapped one around his, and placed her feet flat on the ground. She smiled sweetly as raised her head and kissed him gently on the lips. "One more?" He chuckled at her offer, but complied. She had to wait for the perfect moment.

As she felt his body relax in their kiss  
she swiftly moved her hips up against his and pushed lifting his body off the ground. She used her leg that was hooked through his and pulled as she pushed him up and over. 

He hit the ground a little hard making him groan in real pain. She had played him, and he fell for it. He peered through his cupped hands at the face of victory. With the victory still sitting on him smiling viciously.

He was about to move in for round three when the sounds in the forest surrounding the meadow became suspicious. 

"Jacob.." she whispered. 

Her voice was thick with concern. "I hear it," he responded quickly, sitting up looking around. He didn't move, and had placed his arms around her back holding her there.

It had become eerily quiet. 

Someone or something had been watching them. "Come on. Let's go home. I need a shower, and some cookies," she said picking up the blanket.

"Okay. I'll walk with you there love, and then I am going to go for a run, alright? Ill be home by the time the cookies are done!" He said leading her away from the noise that had interrupted their fun. 

They walked the short distance back to the Cullens house quickly and quietly. 

"Jacob. Im sure it's nothing bad. Maybe just Quil or Leah?" She asked hopefully. 

"I'm sure that's who it was love but, just to be sure im gonna go run." He said kissing her forehead. As he saw Edward open the front door and hurry down the steps he nodded in agreement and held on to his daughter. 

Jacob turned around just in time to see the figure retreat behind the tree line.   
He instantly changed into Wolf, and howled; warning his brothers and sisters of the intruder in their forest. 

As she watched him run into the woods, Edward watched his daughter. He tried to keep out of her mind, but like Alice, her thoughts were like explosives. 

She had quickly retreated inside herself, and the agony of his absence was almost unbearable.  
She was thankful her dad was the one who had greeted her outside.   
She felt as if she needed his strength to stand. 

"Did you and Jacob have a good time, love"? He asked genuinely leading her into the house.   
She smiled brightly as the evening replayed in her head. She had skipped the gushy stuff for his sake. But, she did relish on the fact that she had hunted big game, and came out on top. 

"You should've seen Jacobs face when I got a hold of that mountain lion dad." She said proudly. 

"Oh believe me, I can imagine" he said shaking his head as memories surfaced.

She stopped and tilted her head as if asking how.

He smiled at her curiosity, and then laughed loudly at the irony. 

"Your mother, actually! After she turned. We went to hunt almost immediately afterwards, and, well uhh her first bite was a mountain lion.   
And, it scared me half to death to see her attempt it. I was sure she would end up making a mistake, but she proved me wrong. She's done that on many occasions. Even with you!" He said smiling sadly. 

She placed a hand on his cheek, and let her power soar through him.  
His eyes widened, and his lips trembled in amazement. She moved her hand away releasing him from her trance. She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay daddy. I know believing the good in something is hard to do when you can't see it. But, its there. Just have faith." She said softly. 

He stood there in bewilderment. His daughter always seemed to surprise him. She had that in common with her mother. His baby girl had grown up so fast. Too fast, but he was thankful all the same. Her growing did not turn into an expiration date; it had turned her into a beautiful young hybrid.   
Both human and vampire, bella and himself. And, the capacity of her love was outstanding. He was beyond grateful to be her father. 

"Try not to worry about Jacob too much. He'll be home soon. Go get cleaned up, mkay?" 

"...Okay."

Edward smiled as she reluctantly went up the rest of the stairs and into the house. As she closed the door he turned around and faced the tree line. 

He waited there cautiously for Jacob. He would not raise any suspicious or cause for alarm just yet. Not until he was absolutely certain.

He would wait for confirmation. He would wait for Jacob.


	7. Daddy and Cookies

The sunset was setting in the horizon, and the clouds opposite were lighting up the sky. The storm would be here soon.

Edward had begun doing chores outside to pass the time. He tried to remain from seeming worried from prying eyes in the kitchen. 

He had caught her looking a few times, and simply smiled, and told her he was okay.  
The last time she was at the window he smelled burning cookies. 

He ran inside quicker then the wind and took them out of the beeping oven.  
He sighed loudly and strolled over to his daughter by the window. 

He took the burnt cookie in his hand and smelled it noisily.  
"Hmm. I wonder.." he said as he lifted the cookie to his mouth, he watched his daughter turn to him with a shocked expression.

"You wouldn't..." Ness said applauded. " Daddy, I dare you!"  
Edward looked at her and laughed whole heartedly. 

Feeling like she was missing out on something good Bella put down her book, and went into the kitchen to see what was so funny.

"What'd I miss?" She asked entering the kitchen. Before she even had time to respond, Renesmee burst into a fit of laughter. 

"Ness burnt the cookies, and then she dared Edward to eat one."  
Alice said strolling through the kitchen and out the window onto a tree branch. 

"Oh. So is that why your face looks like that?" She asked amused walking to her daughter's side.

Unable to bear the taste Edward ran to the sink spitting out portions of burnt cookie and goo. 

He hurriedly tried turning on the faucet to gulp from the tap.

He had done his daughters dare, but the taste was beyond impulsive.

That didn't stop his heart melting from hearing that precious sound though. His daughter, Renesmee. Hearing her laugh, it was the sound of life. 

"Maybe you should ask next time!" Bella said laughing along with Ness. 

"That. Was. Unbelievably disgusting!" Edward finally said drying his face with a towel. 

"Even worse than cafeteria pizza?" Bella asked him rubbing a hand up and down his back.

"Much. Much worse than cafeteria pizza." He replied with a smile.

"Wait? Pizza?!" Renesmee asked eagerly.  
"Was it a dare? Dad, did you eat all of it?  
Mom, you dared him right?" Ness asked them urgently. 

"Yes! No? No! And, maybe?" Bella answered trying to remember all of her questions.  
Reminiscing over simpler days Edward reached for his wifes hand and began stroking her fingers with his. 

"We were at school. It was shortly after we had gotten together. We started having lunch together, and I was trying to explain some differences between your mother and myself to her. And, taking a bite of pizza was the answer. Needless to say I had to tell your mother that her mouth was hanging wide open." 

"Well, it was weird seeing you eat pizza!" Bella exclaimed loudly. The next words were covered up by Edwards lips. Teasingly at first, but as the kiss deepened they forgot where they were.

Renesmee giggled quietly at their shared memory, and quietly sank away into darkness.

She was grateful for her dads prank that had given her a brief pause from the panic that was crashing through her. And, now even more grateful her mom was distracting him.

Jacob had not returned. He was not home yet, and she wouldn't wait around any longer. She had to find him. She would find him.

As she prepared to jump out her window leading into the woods she was stopped before setting one foot in motion. 

"If you jump out that window, you'll be back inside before your feet hit the ground.  
Not a threat, just a fact. You're dad is pretty fast," her aunts voice chimed softly. 

"Auntie A." She said turning to face her. "I love you, but you can't stop me from going."

"I know Nessy. I'm not stopping you," she said placing her hands on her shoulders turning her back towards the window. 

"I'm just asking you to wait a few more minutes. Just silence the bad thoughts in your head, take a breath, close your eyes, and listen."

She agreed to obey, but only for a few minutes.  
She followed her instructions and let her hearing take over her mind. She began listing the sounds to help her stay focused. 

(Thunder rolling in the distance, hooves and tiny paws running to shelter, birds chirping with excitement, trees dancing in the wind, the stream bubbling).  
She had tuned a mile square radius around the property, and still no sign of wolves. She let out a breath, and took a step to the window seal. 

"Open your eyes, before you leap," Alice whispered in her ear.

When she opened her eyes she saw Jacob there below her watching her in amazement. 

Without even thinking she jumped. 

He caught her with ease and simply kissed her cheek. "Miss me?"  
"Unbearably so." She answered nuzzling into his neck.


	8. Uninvited P.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting that could change everything or destroy it.

Jane stared at the trio with a devilish grin and crazed eyes; bathing in their fear of uncertainty.

It downright repulsed her to see them all cuddled up and intertwined in the safety of of each other's arms. 

"Aren't you a little too old to still be sitting in daddy's lap princess?" Jane asked Renesmee with a mocking motherly tone. 

She smiled heavily as her gaze turned towards Bella. 

She could see the tendons and veins popping out of her neck and skull.   
She hoped they wouldn't stop, maybe it would pop her head off.

"Although, my body size and maturity level have progressed tremendously past the age of five; I am indeed the correct age to sit in my father's lap." Renesmee replied slowly as if speaking to a small child. 

Edward froze as his daughters words sank in. He had to hold in his laughter, even in a moment such as this. 

It wasn't hard to do when images of his Bella dying terribly suddenly flashed through his mind vibrantly, gleefully almost.

"Jane!" Edward spat harshly. "What do you want?"

Jane laughed at that, hard. 

"Now Edward, you already know what I want. I just showed you," she she said glancing at bella. 

He started to rise from the couch, placing Renesmee beside her mother.  
He stood gracefully and intently at an angle to block his family. He had had enough of her games, and threats.

Jane had him exactly where she wanted him. On the verge of uncontrollable anger, desperation, with a hint of insanity. 

As he stood to face her, and she simply leaned back further into the couch with a mockingly playful demeanor.   
She waved a hand at him, as if he were a fly bothering her. 

"Sit." Jane demanded pointing to the spot he stood from. 

"As truly delightful it would be, I have not come here to kill you and your family.   
I am here to help... her." Jane said pointing to Renesmee. 

Bella smirked a loud unable to stay silent. 

"Daddy," Renesmee said reaching for his hand,   
Let's listen to what she has to say so she can be on her way. I'm sure she wouldn't want to stay for family fun day. It's nothing personal Jane, really. It just seems no one in my family likes you." Renesmee said softly urging her father to sit down. 

"You should be more considerate to someone who's trying to help you," Jane said bitterly.

Jane's smirk had been transformed into her true feelings for the Cullens. 

She desired more than anything to end them all in their own little nook in the safety of the wood. 

But, she wouldn't.

Her plans of vengeance and justice would cry much further on than some spoiled brat, and brainless parents torn apart in the home. 

No. 

She would do this the right way.

Besides it was the only way to be rid of the Cullens, and their followers.

Including the pack of mutts that had started to surround them.

"How did you even know that there's something wrong? We never contacted the Volutri. We surely didn't ask for your help."   
Bella said with daring eyes. 

She had just found out about her daughter's "condition" less than a week ago. How could Jane possibly have known before the whole family? She had some ideas about how, but wanted the truth from the source itself. 

She was both delighted and horrified that her daughter was was under the same roof as jane, but felt a tiny fraction of ease when she sensed Jacob and the pack outside. 

She watched Renesmee tilt her head to the side while glancing out the window with a smile. 

"I see somebody has let the dog's out. I never liked dogs. They stink, and are so..." Jane stopped herself from finishing.

If she didn't know any better she thought she'd actually struck a nerve in the little ball of sunshine. 

Renesmee was undoubtedly beyond angry. 

Her sweet pale skin was tinged red with fury. 

Her soft brown eyes were sharp and black.

And her delicate small fingers were stretched apart and bent ready to claw.

Her breathing increased rapidly, as if she were fighting to catch her breath. She felt her top canines growing and pressing into her bottom lip.

Fangs. She had grown fangs. 

That was new, but Renesmee didn't even comprehend any of these things, because at the particular moment all she longed to do was kill Jane.


	9. Fangs and Kisses.

Jacob stormed through the cabin doors like the big bad wolf hunting piggies. Except this certain piggie was vile and vicious and craving for vengeance.

"Ness.....Renesmee!" Jacob called.  
But, his voice and utter presence was blocked from her consciousness. He knew he had to stop her before she got herself killed.   
Her parents failed attempts to gain control had had Jane wide eyed and ready. Just waiting for the opportune moment. 

The fear sketched across Bells face, no doubt matched his own. He stepped forward paying no attention to the deranged temperamental teenager in the corner. 

His only focus was getting to Renesmee. "Baby. Come back to me," he said standing in front of her view blocking any other distraction. 

He placed both hands on her face staring into her black eyes. He almost cringed away when she hissed at him. 

"Get. Out. Of. The. Way." 

She said in a voice that surely was not her own.

Jacob hadn't the slightest idea how he was going to get his girlfriend out of this crazed state, but he wasn't going to give up. He would never give up on her.

"Renesmee. I know you can hear me."

She slightly shifted her gaze to his allowing her black eyes to somewhat soften when she saw his desperate ones. 

"Jacob?!" She asked questioning his presence.

"There you are," he whispered in relief stepping closer to her allowing her to lean into him.

"Ness, I'm asking you to come back. Wherever you are in that darkness, I need you. I need you to come back, please baby. Just... Focus on my voice."

He pleaded taking her hands into his pressing desperate kisses on her balled fists. 

"Renesmee Carlie, that is quite enough!"  
Her grandfather said stepping inside the small loft. 

He was followed by Jasper who quickly dialed down the tension, fear and hatred in the room.

Sending Renesmee spiraling even quicker down the rabbit hole back to reality. 

"You were raised better than this! Remember who you are!" He said in a stern yet soft voice. 

Alice slipped her way through all present bodies, and reached for her niece.   
She gave Jacob an encouraging nod, and he reluctantly released her into her outstretched hand. 

Everyone noticed how she struggled enormously to hold herself together, and not do what the darkness bid. 

Jacob wished he could have kissed her back into the light. It seemed pointless to dream as if she were Snow White trapped in an endless Hell waiting for Charming to rescue her. But, there he stood longing to help her end it, and yet not having the slightest clue as to how.  
Alice and Rosalie had taken Renesmee out of the cabin. 

Which left Jacob, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Bella, and Edward to deal with Jane and her few side kicks.   
-Clap! Clap! Clap!   
"I do enjoy a good show!" Jane said sarcastically, clapping like an idiot.   
*************************************************  
Renesmee winced with dread when she heard the rest of her family step over the tree line into the back yard. 

She knew she had almost lost total control, and almost cost everyone their freedom if not their lives. 

She had hid herself in her room munching on cookies that Esme all but shoved in her face when they had gotten home. 

She took them gratefully though. Grandma never burns her cookies!  
Luckily her aunts had already helped her clean herself up by the time every one came home, and the holes in her bottom lip had already started to heal.

One less thing to worry about. 

Jacob was the first to find her. He had skipped going through the doors like the rest and simply leapt through the open glass doors that led outside to the woods. 

He found her in her favorite corner looking like a frightened pup unable to trust the slightest move or noise. 

He moaned in agony as fat tears began to stroll down her face. 

"Jake...I almost..." her throat closed thick with emotion causing her to stop. The dam had finally broke, and everything she felt opposite of thirst to kill came flooding out.

She felt the panic rising in her chest like a bomb ticking down to its final second.  
She knew her head and heart would surely explode; she just didn't know which one would go first. 

She clenched her flesh above her heart and squeezed trying to slow it down.  
"I know. But, you didn't..." he said curling up beside her reaching for her face turning her to face him.

He moved the strands of hair that were stuck to it and pushed them behind her ear. His hand stayed there, cupping her face while his thumb kept brushing away fallen tears. 

"No, jake. Listen." She said leaning away from his touch. He whined in protest and she grabbed his hand and kissed it sighing. He knew she needed to talk now that her head was on straight, and he intended to listen to every word, but for now he just wanted to kiss her.

He sat up and propped himself against the wall and wrapped his free arm around her waist and drew her closer to him. She slightly giggled, his favorite sound, as she slid quickly to his side across the wooden floor. 

The smile on her cookie dough and tear stained face brought tears to his eyes and a smile from his soul.

"You amaze me," he said with trembling lips.

"I love you so much Renesmee Carlie." 

She sighed a precious sound, "I love you, Jacob Black." She replied proudly. He smiled at that but continued on.

"Your my world" he said softly staring into her eyes. He leaned over to her and pressed his lips passionately on her forehead, "stars," he whispered leaning down to kiss her salty wet lips, "stars" he continued kissing her cheeks leisurely dragging his lips across from one cheek to the other. 

Renesmee had been focusing on Jacob trying to calm the storm inside of her, and all the while every kiss, and touch, and caress from that man drove her insane with passion.

She moaned aloud as his lips finally found hers. As their lips and teeth clashed all doubts, mistakes, and demons were put to bed. 

At least for the moment.


	10. Trick or Treat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will anyone survive? Can they endure the truth?

Carlisles' timing was indeed perfect. The room that had been drenched in chaos, and uncertainty had become a fogged calm. 

"Jane. Shall we finish discussing matters outside? Its gotten rather crowded in here," Carlisle said leaning out the window allowing the soft pelting rain to hit his face. 

"I need some air anyway." 

Jacob said shuffling his fingers through his thick hair. He started to move this way and that quickly between bodies. 

Bella silently followed him, pulling Edward along with her. 

Carlisle watched as a portion of his family left the room. He smiled slightly as his gaze left them and returned back to Jane. 

"Shall we?" he asked again raising an arm to point to the door. 

"I suppose," she finally answered irritated.  
She was have so much fun watching the panic. Now she would have to go stand out in the dreadful rain. 

She hated the rain, about as much as she hated the Cullens. At least she would get to see the horror on their faces when she told them about...

"Master?!" Gaston snapped, interrupting her thoughts.

She turned around quickly in the short hallway to face him directly.

"You have five seconds to tell me why you are addressing me in such a manor!" 

Jane said angrily allowing her power to be felt in the air. 

"One." 

"Mistresses Jane, I apologize!"

"Two." 

"I...I-uh tr-truly. I truly meant no disrespect."

"Three."

"They're ta-taking us outside!"

"Yes, Gaston!  
Thank you so much for being an observant idiot! Get to the point before i lose my patience." 

"Outside... We will be surrounded outside! And if you continue to allow your te-temper to get the best of you your plan will fa-fail and we will all die today..." he said quickly while taking a step back from her. 

She allowed his statement to sink in. She had forgotten about the wolves congregating around the cabin while Renesmee tried to control the darkness that was consuming her. 

Jane had felt the urgency, intensity, and desperation of her darkness that craved for the darkest of things.

Blood.

Death. 

Misery. 

Jane was giddy with excitement, seeing a ball of light so bright begin to darken as evil consumed her soul.

"Gaston. You have made a valid point and observation which is why you will not be punished, right now." 

Jane stopped and watched as relief flooded across his entire body. 

"However, when we get back home I want to see you in the screaming pit." 

She finished with a sly evil smile.

As a mixture of horror and dread spread through him she giggled loudly and turned around and headed out the front door. 

As she stepped outside in the pouring rain her eyes scanned her surroundings taking in everyone and everything. Twenty or so wolves were scattered amongst the trees, the Cullens had formed a semi-circle line, and her four guards were blocking the entry way. 

"I believe my visit has been a complete misunderstanding. I didn't come here to fight. I came here to offer you a preposition!"

Jane yelled trying to be louder than the rain. Thunder had began to rumble in this distance, causing the wolves to pace about restlessly. 

Jane smiled at the pack of scared dogs and continued on with her plan. 

"I know it must be so hard for you to see what dear loved one is going through, " Jane said with a deep frown and a shake of her head.

She stayed like this for a moment allowing everyone to see her sadness. 

Bella looked at Edward. 

Something was not right.

Janes instant shriek of laughter snapped Bella onto reality. 

When the echo of wolves growling overpowered the sound of her laughter Jane quickly stopped and cleared her throat glancing around uneasily. 

 

Jacob changed into wolf.

 

"SHE'S A THREAT TO RENESMEE."  
"SHES A THREAT TO THE TOWN!"  
"SHE MUST BE STOPPED!"  
"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE"  
"SHUT UP QUIL."

"Wolves!" Jacob barked. "Settle down and control yourselves. You all have every right to be on guard.  
This blood sucker plays games and likes to see our fear, and our pain.

But she knows how to help her.

And if we go tearing her throat out before asking questions what good does that do Renesmee? 

We listen to what she has to say.  
No matter how much we want to kill her.  
We all listen. Am i understood?" 

Jacob said pacing back in forth in front of the pack line. 

Every wolf bowed and answered respectfully, "Yes Alpha."

"Jane. I think it's best if you just get to the point." Bella said stepping closer to her. 

"Do you have something to say about my daughter?" 

"Shes cursed." she whispered slowly, tauntingly. "For eternity."

"Wh-aa why? Ho-how do you know this?  
Did you do this to her? TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"  
Bella demanded furiously. 

Edward had already stepped in between them. Facing his wife he had his arms outstretched towards her.

"Bella. We have to remain calm!" he pleaded reaching for her shoulders. 

"Edward. Move. I dont want to hurt you." she said with closed eyes. She bit her lip as her body trembled with rage. 

She could handle the bumps and bruises of Janes hatred, insanity, and jealously when it was specifically aimed at her. But, when she put her daughter into the situation that raised the bar for a straight up ass whopping. 

"Oh man. This is gonna be good!" Emmett said grinning from ear to ear leaning against a tree with his arms folded against his chest. 

"Don't encourage her!" Carlisle snapped. Jasper reached around the tree and hit him on the back of the head ducking away quickly back behind it dodging his blow. 

"Bella, my Love? We wont get answers if shes dead." Jane snickered aloud rolling her eyes as if an unimpressed teenager.

"We cannot help our daughter if we are dead." Edward said sternly, grabbing the sides of her face making her look at him.

"You're stronger than this Bella!" Jacob chimed in. 

Bella knew she was strong, but at this moment she didn't want to be. 

"Edward." Bella said through gritting teeth.

"Renesmee." He replied firmly. 

As the hands of her family began touching her shoulder one by one the battle within slowly subsided.

"Mi--mistress." Gaston sputtered.

"I must insist that you...aa-aahhh...ple...", 

"Silence!" Jane hissed stepping towards him allowing her power to twist his bones. 

"I will cut out your tongue and sow your lips together if you even think about speaking another word." 

As his face and neck started to crack against the sheer force of her power she quickly reigned it in. 

Jane turned away from her guard with a "hmm" and faced the Cullens. 

"As i was saying, your precious Renesmee is cursed. But, there is a way to save her. I assumed you would be interested in this information, yes?" 

All feelings of anger and hatred were gone and replaced with curiosity, and a long lost feeling of hope.

"Did she just say...", Jacob started.

"We can save her." Bella finished grabbing her heart with one hand and squeezing Edwards with the other. 

Jacob laughed hysterically in relief. They could actually do it. They could

"We can save Renesmee!" Bella repeated happily. 

As relief, hope, determination, love, and joy constantly swarmed through her entire being Bella couldn't help but to feel slightly off.

Janes willingness to help her family had Bella puzzled. There had to be a catch. 

"What do we need to do?"

Edward asked as he grabbed his wife by the waist and pulled her in close kissing her forehead. 

She had successfully reverted her focus towards their daughter. 

Together they could do anything. 

Together they would save her, and in turn save their entire family. 

"Its quite simple actually. All that must be done is going to the day that the child was cursed."

"Is she being for real?"Jacob asked seriously. 

"Nah, she has to be playing us." Emmett said pacing back and forth in front of the tree he was resting on. 

"Carlisle, is that even possible?" Edward asked him in disbelief. 

"Well actually, yes. In my time i served with the Volutri I met a couple of brothers with very rare and unique talents...."

There it was... the catch! 

They had to return to the time she was cursed, if that was even possible, and stop it from happening. 

Bella felt that she knew what day Jane was leading them to.

"What day was she cursed, Jane?" Bella asked Jane boldly, interrupting her family. 

The sly evil smile that haunted her thoughts had plastered itself on Janes face. 

The where and when part was most definItely the catch.

"The day the Volturi met her, of course." She answered completely crazed with wide eyes and half her face showing her teeth. 

"The day of the battle? She wants...." Jacob asked trailing off in thought. 

"She wants another chance at killing me," Bella whispered finally understanding Janes plan. 

"I had hoped the Voturi would have taken care of the lot of you that day, but when i realized there was a slight possibility that you would escape justice I took it upon myself to make arrangements to secure my desires." Jane said letting the hatred and disgust she felt for the ooze from her entire being. 

As shock and disbelief cycled through the looks on all present creatures Jane could now return home with a clear head. She had the final piece of her plan layed out, and she expected the Cullens to act accordingly. 

Bella knew that the impossible was always a possibility when determined enough, and, at some point in her entire life Bella hoped Jane knew the determination of a mother. Otherwise, she was about to know what the definition of one would be.

Jane had frightened her, angered her and threatened her family, but the one thing she lacked knowing that she had given her was hope. She had a chance to save her daughter, and she didn't care any longer if she lost her life to do it. She died giving her daughter life, and she would instantly do it again. 

Jane had made a mistake. One that would probably cost her her life as well as her own, but it wouldn't matter because Renesmee would finally have her very own.

Jacob had already left by the time he had figured out they would have to go back to one of the most frightening days of their lives. 

She figured he would go to Renesmee and comfort her. The thought of the two of them together made her smile. Her renesmee would always be taken care of no matter what, and that alone was worth fighting for. 

Janes smile began to fade as she watched Bellas face. 

It had been almost a perfect tortuous expression that had smeared into acceptance, and then something like determination. She had expected all that, but when she started to smile, that was something she had not expected. 

"What are you smiling for? Don't you get it? Either way I win and you lose."

Jane said unsatisfied with her reaction. 

Bella allowed herself to laugh at her pettiness. 

"It does not even matter, Jane. Because when I am through my daughter will be the only one winning. And that, my dear Jane, is a promise." She replied turning her back to her. She headed for the tree line. 

Edward stared at his wife open-mouthed in disbelief. His eyes followed her, but his feet stayed planted. He didn't trust Jane and he wanted to be sure she was off the continent. 

As bella disappeared behind the trees the remaining Cullens and wolves turned to face Jane and her small posse. 

"Still outnumbered Boss."Gaston said steeping up beside her. 

She ignored his remark, and simple glided down the steps and faced Edward. 

"Everything you love and care will be destroyed someday". 

"That may be so, Jane but between this present moment and then i will still have more love and joy than you ever will. Now, please get off our land. I dont control this pack and it seems you have over stayed your welcome."

"Edward is right, Jane. You should be heading home now." Carlisle said stepping up along his side. His brothers joined him, as well as the remaining wolves. 

Their hackles were raised, and the teeth gleamed brightly against the dark color of their fur showing their long thick fangs.

Her time was up, and she knew it. 

"This isn't over!"

"It is for now, goodbye Jane."

As the remaining vampires turned their backs and walked away Jane was now the one left in shock. 

She had not seen that coming.


	11. Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lurking intruder is brought into the light.

Knock, knock. 

"We are having a family meeting in twenty-minutes. Carlisle would like everyone to attend." Alice announced through the door. 

Renesmme stretched lazily across her bed yawning loudly. Jacob looked at her with dread in his eyes. "Getting sleepy already, Ness?" 

"No. Jus...comfy." she said through squashed cheeks. He chuckled loudly and kissed the top of her head. He brushed away the hair that had fallen on his face, and continued rubbing her back. 

As she turned around facing him her hair became a mess again. She smiled as he brushed it behind her back exposing her face. 

"Is that better, love?"

"Much. Thank you."

"How much longer do we have?" 

"A few minutes."

"Mmmm," she moaned. "That's not long enough!" she protested.

"There's never enough time to be alone with you. And you'll have eternity." he said wearily. 

She sat up instantly in his lap and glared at him. He leaned back against the head board, held his breath, and waited. 

Her quiet cozy cuddle time has just been rudely interrupted, and quite frankly she was pissed. 

"Jacob. What do you mean, and you'll have eternity? Why did you exclude yourself like that?" she asked impatiently. 

He knew better than to say such things to her. He had never said anything like this before! It was always reassurances, and promises of forever! Why would he tell her this now?

"Baby, listen..."

"Don't baby me, Jacob. I want the truth!" she said climbing off his lap to stand. "I'm not a child anymore! I can handle the truth!" 

"Renesmme, please calm down. Sweetheart, please. Just...listen to me, okay?" he asked standing up and facing her. He grabbed her shoulders, and held on as she tried to jerk away. 

Her eyes began to blacken as he held her, and she slipped away into her treacherous slumber.

This didn't make any sense! She had never went under this early willingly. 

"No, baby. No! Please! Please, don't go. Stay here with me, Ness please!" he pleaded to her seemingly lifeless body.

As tears rolled down his face and splashed her cheeks he held her tight against his chest.

"Please..." he whispered once more. 

"Why should she? She's exactly where she should be!", a mysterious voice said from the open window. 

Jacob stopped breathing. He stopped crying. He stopped thinking.

As he placed his heart on the bed and covered her up he turned swiftly and changed into wolf. 

He let all the love, pain, hurt, and rage soar through his voice as his growl rumbled through the room echoing out beyond the intruder into the forest. 

Jacob recognized the scent that lingered in the air. It was the intruder from the other day. The intruder that was watching them in the wood. This realization made Jacob even more angrier.

The distance between them was growing shorter with each step he took towards him.

Each paw made a deafening thud against the hardwood floor, and his nails tapped in correspondence. He was only a few feet away from him now. 

Surely he wouldn't make it this easy for him!

He had been tracking him through the forest for days, never able to catch more than a distant glimpse or a faint smell. It seemed rather odd for him to be just standing there waiting for him to attack.

"I can truly see how much you love her, Jacob, and that my dear friend is what is going to save her. It is going to save you all."   
The voice said sympathetically.

"Still on your guard I see, that's good." He chuckled. "Carlisle will be able to explain," he said before he jumped backwards out the window. 

Jacob had already set his attack in motion as he started to speak again, but at the last moment he was halted by those last few words.

(Carlisle would be able to explain.)

Jacob no longer cared if any bloodsuckers, or any other creatures knew the names of his entire family.  
No one and nothing else, but his family could be trusted. 

As he leapt after him through the window Jacob was instantly sure of two things. One his target had vanished into the air right before his eyes, and two he was about to quickly collide with a tree. 

The next few seconds seemed like a lifetime. In the short amount of time he had before he crashed into the tree he had to make many decisions. And, with less than a split second for each decision he had to be sure it was the correct one. 

First he transformed back into flesh. Then he shifted at an angle to dodge most of the tree like a spiraling football shifting in the wind. In the five seconds he had to come up with a plan to save his fur Jacob didn't notice the everyone watching him from below. 

"He's not gonna make it!" Emmett said.

"Yes he will!" Quil said with a mix of shock and amusement.

"Somebody help him!" Bella shouted.

"We can't. Not without hurting him!" Carlisle said hopelessly.

"It'll hurt more to hit the tree head first", Edward said taking a step back to gain an ounce of momentum before lunging. 

The moment he transformed back into the flesh Edward had tackled him in the air away from the tree.

The thunderous clap that formed as their bodies clashed together sent birds flying out the trees, and animals scurrying away to safety. 

But, Edward jumped in the nick of time.

He instantly held Jacob against his own body trying to take most of the impact as they bounced down the trees. As limbs, branches and trees cracked under the impact of stone and flesh everyone stood back watching helplessly. 

When their bodies finally collided into the ground the dirt rose above them consuming all visibility. 

Bella was silently grateful that her daughter was sleeping at such times. She was sure she would have had a heart attack if she had witnessed the past few minutes. 

As the dirt settled back where it belonged, Edward stood up and brushed off his clothes. Jacob had turned back into wolf when he felt his feet touch solid ground. 

"Ed, your an idiot," he thought. 

Edward laughed as the thought sprang into his mind. 

"That may be so my friend, but at least you're still alive." He said leaning over to pet his head. 

Jacob whined against his touch, lowering his head away from him.

"Sorry, man. I guess you got some bumps and bruises after all, huh?" 

"Yeah, i guess it would be worse if you hadn't changed my direction. So...thanks."

"Yeah, no problem." He said. 

"Where'd that bloodsucker go anyway? He just vanished into thin air!" Jacob thought beginning to pace around the yard, using his snout to sniff him out. All that was there faint traces yet again. 

Everyone had began to gather around the two of them as they shook of the debris. 

"Jacob, what were you thinking? You could've gotten yourself seriously hurt, or worse!" Bella asked a tad furious, stepping beside the two of them. "And you. Why did you do that? Carlisle said..." 

"I did what needed to be done in order to save the man our daughter loves. Carlisle was simply tallying the facts of physics, but he forgot to add my quickness..."

"And idiocy!" jacob thought quickly interrupting his speech. 

"You were the one who jumped out of the window in the first place Jake!"

"Only, because that intruder said something i will never forgive! Regardless if he is a friend or foe i still want to bite him," jacob thought darkly. 

"What did he say?" Edward asked curiously. 

"I'm not saying anything!" Jacob thought trotting back towards the house.

"Where is he going?" bella asked leaning into his open arms. 

He chuckled as he kissed her hair and inhaled its scent. 

"He's going to put on some clothes."

"Oh. Okay, that's good. Im not sure how everyone would feel about him being naked at a family meeting." she said hiding a smile. She was undoubtedly grateful that they were both all right. 

It had been one hell of a day, and the only thing she was looking forward to was a hot bubble bath with Edward. But, first and foremost they needed to discuss the plan to save Renesmme.

Carlisle saw a glimpse of the intruder before he vanished into the air. There was only one vampire in the world that could do such things and he intended to confront him. 

But before that could happen he saw the wolf flying uncontrollably through the air, and all present thoughts were lost.

After the moment of chaos subsided, the vision of a brief presence submerged into his conscious reminding him of his previous endeavors. 

"Draven, is that you?," Carlisle asked loudly, his voice booming through the trees. 

"Come out of the shadows at once! There is no need to fear us." 

"On the contrary, Carlisle, I'd have to disagree." He replied, leaping out of the tree where he was hidden. "Your wolf-man there tried to take a bite out of my trousers!" 

"Yes, well you did provoke him." He replied with a grin on his face.

Draven chuckled darkly. 

"Yes. I suppose I did. He wouldn't have left her side otherwise." he replied sadly.

"Well it is good to see you old friend. What is the purpose of your visit?" Carlisle asked, as he embraced Esme drawing her in close.

He simply looked at each of them slowly allowing his presence to be felt.

"I am here to help you save your grand-daughter and defeat Jane and my brother." he said finally.

Everyone remained silent and puzzled watching the reunion of long lost friends.

"Allistar? What's he done this time?!" Carlisle asked shocked that his brother had managed to still be alive.

Regret and disparity found its way across Dravens face. 

"He is the one who cast the curse on her sweet soul, and i intend to help you stop it. To stop all of it. Including my brother."


End file.
